


Bend over

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 3, Day 4, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Day 3 ClexaWeek2018: At Work.The classic office smut fic. It’s just a PWP fic.





	Bend over

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this under day 4 as well but I hope this counts as a double day entry. It's a fic where an office and "accidental" stimulation features.

Clarke pulled into the parking lot of Lexa’s building and found an empty space for the first time. She looked at the clock once she parked her car.

Five to one.

Nailed it. 

She glanced in the review mirror and threaded her fingers through her hair, adjusting her make-up, smiling at herself for her appearance. She grabbed the container off the passenger seat and walked out of the car and into the building. She walked through the main doors, greeting the guards and the receptionist that are always so polite and happy. She headed straight for the personal elevator that Lexa had for her floor without being stopped for check in.

Lexa’s assistant, Titus, sat at a big desk; his eyes were restrained to the laptop in front of him. He barely cast a glance up at Clarke when she came to a stop just a few feet in front of his desk. She cleared her throat and that’s when Titus turned to see her.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Griffin.”

“It’s Griffin-Woods, Titus.” She acknowledged the annoying man.

“She’s expecting you.” Titus gritted his teeth at that and Clarke smirked.

“I know. Please refrain this time to interrupt us.”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes at her, but he has learned his lesson.

Clarke satisfied with the answer turned and walked down in the direction of her wife’s office. She came to a stop in front of the door and knocked twice before reaching for the doorknob and walked inside, smiling at Lexa sitting behind her desk and paying no attention to her presence, her eyes focused on the paperwork laid out in front of her, the glasses she was wearing almost at the tip of her nose.

Clarke shut and locked the door behind her, as quietly as possible as she noticed that Lexa was trying to come up with something out of those papers. She walked over to where the couch and chairs were, placing the container of their food on the coffee table and turned to find Lexa standing right behind her.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled at her and she received the same smile “I brought you lunch, it’s just a salad I didn’t know what else did you want.“

"How about you?" Lexa’s lips were instantly on hers, kissing her hard and deep as their arms wrapped around one another. They were moving away from the couch, and Lexa was leading her towards her desk and Clarke felt a wave of arousal flood through her body, when it became clear that Lexa didn’t want to use the perfect couch which seemed like an obvious place for them to continue whatever they started, Clarke encouraged her.  
  
Clarke slipped her hands over Lexa’s firm ass, gripping her tight as she pulled her harder against her. Lexa’s hands slip under the edge of her shirt and moaned at the feel of her fingers skipping over the skin of her lower back.

“Hello.”

Clarke was laughing and pulling back from Lexa’s lips a moment later, she shook her head. "What got you so worked up? Hmm? Spreadsheets?"

“You're so funny,” Lexa rolled her eyes but continued with her assault on her neck. "You know I was in a meeting when you send me those photos Clarke." Clarke shook her head again, stealing another kiss before smiling naughtily at her again. "Is that so?"

“Yes.”

"And how did that make you feel?" Her breath came out ragged when Lexa bit on her earlobe. "Something i shouldn't be feeling while i'm on a meeting that's for sure."

“Hmm we’ve never done this before in your office, so are we really doing this?”

“Doing what?” Lexa feigned innocence. “Sharing a kiss hello before having lunch together in my office?” she asked, her voice now teasing as her short nails scraped along Clarke’s back. "Or talking about how naughty my wife is?"

“Ok, you win,” Clarke sighed, her smile wavering as she moved to cup Lexa’s face in her hands ever so gently while Lexa smirked at her for finally relenting.

“What if we get caught?” Clarke voiced her concerns.

“We won’t,” Lexa prompted quickly. “Titus knows not to disturb me when I’m in a meeting and Anya is not here yet. You have an hour of my undivided attention and skills.”

Clarke seemed to ponder her options but she couldn’t resist not giving in, so she did. “Are we still on the menu or are we actually going to eat lunch?” Clarke asked with a smirk on her own, trying to get back the power.

Lexa was grinning at her, not saying a word as she backed Clarke up towards her desk, each step taken slowly until Clarke gasped when she found herself trapped between the edge of the desk and Lexa. She inhaled sharply as Lexa moved her hands to the top button of her shirt, their eyes locked in a heavy stare as Lexa’s fingers worked to unbutton her shirt. She stopped when she reached over the button just over her navel and she leaned in to place a soft kiss against Clarke’s lips before moving down across her neck, her hands pushing open the halfway unbuttoned shirt to expose the lace set that Clarke took all of her morning taunting her with, to her wandering lips. Which then found solace on their favorite place on earth, of course, Clarke’s boobs.

Clarke’s own hands were wandering and they settled on Lexa’s hips, her fingers pulling at the soft material of her skirt, pulling it upwards slowly. Lexa wasn’t the type of girl who wore suit skirts but Luna, one of Lexa’s partners at the firm is, and she insisted that she had to wear one from time to time and Clarke thanked her for it.

It was easier.

Clarke’s fingers trailed over the garter Lexa was wearing and she groaned quietly, a rush of arousal flooding between her own legs as she found that other than the garter, Lexa wasn’t wearing anything underneath her skirt.

“Going commando aren’t we?” Clarke groaned as Lexa’s lips slowly made their way back up to hers. "I had to improvise after you ruined them with those photos." Clarke slipped a hand between Lexa’s thighs, her fingers slipping over her wet folds to find that she was incredibly wet and in turn the image of her doing that and feeling her made her want her more. “I want you.”

“I want you too,” Lexa murmured against her lips “I’ve barely been able to get any work done for the past couple of hours just thinking of you coming here,” she continued as Clarke’s fingers deftly slid inside her. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you Clarke.”

Clarke moaned as she spun Lexa around, pressing her backside up against the desk, thrusting her fingers inside of Lexa slowly. She watched Lexa’s face, her eyes widening in surprise as Clarke swept the papers off of her desk and suddenly and forcefully lifting her up on the edge of the desk and spreading her legs for her as she looked down, watching her fingers as she fucked Lexa, her fingers driving and twisting inside of her hard and fast, just like her wife liked it.

Lexa laid back on her desk as Clarke knelt on the floor, her fingers weren’t the only ones on her as she dropped kisses along Lexa’s inner thigh, her tongue teasing over the garter strap, her eyes looking up at Lexa as she gripped onto the edge of her desk, her back arching as Clarke slipped her fingers out from inside her and replacing it with one swipe of her tongue, she shifted slightly and placed Lexa’s legs over her shoulders. Clarke’s heart was racing at the sight of Lexa on her desk, her skirt bunched up over her hips and her breath hitching in her chest as she bit her bottom lip.

“Clarke…” Lexa sighed out softly.

Clarke smiled, knowing without having to hear her say the words that she needed her. Clarke leaned forward, her tongue dipping out to taste her once again, and she moaned along with Lexa as she drank her in.

Neither cared to keep quiet, Lexa crying out Clarke’s name as she slipped her tongue deep inside of her and it didn’t take long for her to come undone, her moans and gasps filling the room as she bucked her hips against Clarke’s lips and insistent and skillfully tongue. Clarke didn’t stop for a moment, unable to get enough of her wife laid out on her desk before her. She ran her tongue over the wet folds over and over again, teasing her, tasting her and loving how she felt the spasms against her tongue.

Feeling the last of Lexa’s orgasm rumbling through her body, Lexa’s hands let go of the edge of the desk and she slid her fingers through Clarke’s golden hair, pulling her back as she met Clarke’s eyes. She was breathing just as heavily as her, her hot breath spilling past her lips and Clarke smiled up at her, teasing over her clit with her fingers as she held Lexa’s intense stare.

Lexa made no move to stop her or her fingers, her eyes slamming shut as Clarke slipped two fingers inside of her easily again. She took a moment, just drinking her in with affection and love, she knew she would never be able to resist the temptation of having Lexa just like this, she was wet and ready and waiting for her to make her tumble over and over again the edge.

Clarke’s lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked hard, her own desire shooting through her body at the sound of Lexa moaning her name, and not so silently. She felt her clench around her fingers, another orgasm quickly rushing through her body as Clarke teased over her clit with the tip of her tongue, knowing just how to draw the pleasure out of her wife. Clarke rose from her knees to stand between Lexa’s legs, her fingers still working and thrusting inside of her and she pulled Lexa forward, their lips meeting in a hungry and messy kiss as her third orgasm rushed through her. Lexa pulled Clarke’s hand away from her, shaking her head as the kiss changed from hungry to deep and sensual. Lexa’s fingers trailed over her skin on her chest, her fingers slipping under the soft material of her partially unbuttoned shirt. Clarke moaned against her lips as her fingers teased over her hard nipples and she felt a flood of arousal consume her again as Lexa sucked on her bottom lip and pinched her nipples hard.

As they broke apart from the kiss, Lexa slipped off of her desk and smoothed her skirt down her thighs; she smiled at Clarke, reaching out to grab at the front of her shirt, pulling her back in for another heated kiss. Clarke’s heart was hammering in her chest, knowing that it was her turn. She moaned as Lexa’s hands went to the top of her jeans shorts, her fingers unbuttoning them and slid the zipper down slowly as she cupped her with her left hand.

“Turn around and bend over the desk,” Lexa whispered huskily against Clarke’s lips.

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned and complied as Lexa pushed Clarke's shorts down, she stepped out of them quickly and moved to stand in front of the desk, she placed her hands down on the desk and whispered her name with desire and to encourage her to hurry up. “Lexa.”

Lexa stepped up behind her, pulling the shirt until it fell from around her shoulders slightly. Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa smoothed her hands over her bare shoulders, pushing her hair to the side as her warm, wet lips placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. A delicious shudder ran through Clarke’s body as Lexa wrapped an arm around her middle, her hand moving slowly to tease over her skin before she slipped her fingers through wet folds, and that nearly made Clarke cum in seconds.

The soft breathy moans that fell past Clarke’s lips filled the room as she trembled and struggled to stay right where she was as Lexa’s fingers teased over her cunt, finger pinching and rolling her clit, fingers dipping inside of her just slightly, never filling her completely. She rolled her hips against Lexa’s fingers trying to gain more friction, subtly begging her with her body to stop teasing her. She needed to let go, the frustration was building inside of her as Lexa continued to tease her, her left hand on her bare hop, fingers grasping as she leaned against her back.

Clarke’s palms slipped against the desk a little as Lexa’s lips were on her neck again, kissing over her heated skin and raining soft kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and back again. Clarke cried out as she suddenly felt Lexa thrust two fingers inside of her without warning and her fingers filled her deeply, she continued to keep her eyes close as Lexa playfully nipped at her skin at the nape of her neck before moving to continue with her feather kisses that were driving her insane. Lexa’s fingers moved slowly inside of her, Clarke could feel Lexa’s heart pounding as she leaned against her even more. “Lex-” she gasped as she turned to look back at her “I’m so close.”

Lexa’s lips captured her own and it was brief, the angle making them both strain to kiss properly, Clarke tried to keep her cries of pleasure quiet as she kept one hand on the desk and reached back with her other to thread her fingers through Lexa’s soft and long black hair. She held her to her neck, loving the way she sucked and nipped at her skin, marking her over and over again.

Clarke moved her hips against Lexa’s hand, quickening the rhythm of Lexa’s thrusting fingers, her body bursting with heated desire as her orgasm jolted through her quickly and deeply.

She turned around suddenly and pulled Lexa in for a passionate kiss, effectively making them both sigh in pleasure and contentment for a long while.

They kept kissing lazily and deeply as they basked in their shared moment.

Lexa broke away from her lips, delivering a short yet sweet kiss before she went to the couch, arranging her clothes in the process. “I could definitely get used to spending my lunch hours with you, just like this,” Lexa said with a salacious grin dancing over her lips.

“I could make it work,” Clarke grinned.

"Just next time just refrain to not send those type of things when i'm in a meeting please."

"I can't promise that. I looked so cute." Clarke made a pouty face that Lexa kissed while rolling her eyes.

"What now?"

“Now we need to eat, actual food and not, you know, each other.” Lexa chuckled and watched her as Clarke pulled her short slowly, knowing that Lexa was watching her from behind and gave her a teasing show before moving to button up her shirt.

“Sorry for the mess on your desk,” Clarke said, frowning at the papers on the floor to the right side of the desk “I could help you clean this up before I go.”

“I know you're not really sorry, but It’s okay my love,” Lexa said as she sat down on the couch and opened the container that Clarke had placed on the coffee table when she first arrived.

"I really am." Clarke tried to hide her smug grin but it was useless because her wife knew her so well.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen." Lexa retorted while Clarke laughed. "I mean it."

"You always try to mess up my desk."

"It's a reflex, you spend more time here than with me." It's not a mean comment. It's practically a half truth since Lexa has been spending more time with her now they were married. She just liked to tease her.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you." Clarke was already forming ideas when Lexa just shook her head. "But not now, later." She promised.

They ate from the container and made small talk.

When it was empty, Lexa rose from the couch and walked to a small fridge and pulled out two cold bottles of water. She handed Clarke one before returning to the mess on the floor and started to quietly gather the mess of papers up.

A soft knock sounded on the door and both looked at each other in surprise, Lexa stood up from the floor and smoothed her hands down her skirt as she walked over to unlock the door.

“Lexa, I think there’s something wrong with your phone,” Ontari her other secretary said as Lexa stood at the door, the young girl tried to avoid her gaze for whatever reason and she was also blushing “I tried to call you to tell you that your two o’clock is here.”

“She’s early, well after Clarke leaves you can send her in, thank you.”

Lexa sighed heavily as she shut the door and Clarke walked over to her, smiling as their arms easily found their way around each other. They shared one last kiss, neither wanting to end it too soon and it was Clarke who did, knowing that she had to leave.

“I don’t want you to go,” Lexa told her sadly, pouting along the way.

“I don’t want to go either, but work calls.”

“Yeah.”

Clarke used the pad of her thumb to wipe at the little bit of lipstick that was smeared on Lexa’s bottom lip and opened the door “I’ll see you back at home.” They both loved how the word home sounded in their lips.

Having found it with each other.

Being in the newlywed stage was everything.

“Hey, I was thinking how about lunch tomorrow on your gallery?” Lexa asked with an over flirty tone that suggested not the typical lunch. Lexa got a beautiful giggle from Clarke and an eagerly nod. “I would love that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both went on separate ways, both looking forward to seeing each other that night and for the next day to come. 


End file.
